You're My Number Nine
by magicianPhantom
Summary: Akhirnya kuturuti perintahnya. Kututup mataku. Dan... tidak ada suara Kaito. Aku semakin bingung. Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan? Tiba-tiba *Cuuuup* . Ada sesuatu yang menahan bibirku. Apakah bibir Kaito. Aku kaget dan tersentak. Aku menahan nafasku. Rasa deg-degan menyelubungiku. Mind to RnR?


Title : You're my number nine

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pairing : KaiShin Always and Foreveeeehh

Disclaimer :Detective Conan Belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning : Ung...apa yaaa? Mungkin gaje, abal bgt *maafkan saya*, Shounen-ai ^_^

**You're my number Nine**

By magicianPhantom

**Shinichi POV**

Seharian ini aku mengurung diri di flat ku. Aku tidak mau bertemu muka dengannya. Aku sudah muak mendengar seribu penjelasan yang ia lontarkan padaku. Ya, Aku Shinichi Kudo. Detective terkenal dari Timur. Sudah dua hari ini aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku. Kaito Kuroba. Ya alasannya cuma salah sangka aja sih, menurut dia. Tapi menurutku ini sudah keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya dia menerima tamu perempuan ke flatnya. Aku yang melihatnya, merasa kesal dan sakit sekali. Ya walaupun aku hanya melihat mereka duduk diruang tengah flat Kaito. Dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi, aku tidak terima. Aku... ya jujur aja sih. Aku gak mau kehilangan kekasihku. Apalagi jatuh ketangan gadis yang... yaaah, kuakui dia cantik, terlihat berwibawa dan pastinya dia hebat. Dia bisa menaklukan hati Kaito. _'Ungggggh...Sial'_ batinku. Aku merasa kesal kepada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku selalu kepikiran Kaito dan gadis itu. Belum tentu juga Kaito mikirin aku.

Aku merenung sejenak. Setelah kupikir-pikir. Mengurung diri di flat adalah hal yang bodoh. Membuatku semakin stres. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar. Dan menikmati suasana malam kota Tokyo. Aku bergegas menuju kekamar. Membuka lemari pakaian dan mengganti bajuku. Kulihat kasurku sangat berantakkan sekali. _'Oh iya, aku ingat. Aku kan habis membungkus kado 'Natal' untuk Kaito. Tunggu... Natal? Astaga... aku sampai lupa. Kalau ini kan malam Natal. Dan biasanya sepasang kekasih bertukar kado, makan malam bersama direstaurant yang romantis, dan berseluncur diatas es sambil mendengarkan alunan musik Natal.' _Tanpa kusadari aku mengingat kenangan malam Natal tahun lalu bersama Kaito. Kulupakan ingatan yang semestinya tidak boleh aku ingat sekarang.

Aku pun segera keluar dari flatku. Aku masuk kedalam mobil sedan putihku dan segera meluncur entah kemana. 15 menit kemudian aku sudah berada ditaman yang indah. Setiap pohon dihiasi lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Aku duduk dibangku taman. Oh ya, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana aku dan Kaito bertukar kado waktu Natal tahun lalu. Dan waktunya juga sama percis. Pukul 20.00 . Rupanya tanganku yang memegang alih kemudi membawaku ketempat kenanganku bersama Kaito.

Sekitar 30 menitan aku duduk dibangku taman. Menikmati suasana malam taman yang indah ini. Disetiap sisi taman terlihat sepasang kekasih begitu romantisnya menikmati Natal berduaan di taman yang indah. Mereka menikmati malam Natal mereka dengan sempurna. Err... aku kesepian. Aku butuh Kaito.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

20 menit kemudian aku sudah berada 'Paradise Restaurant' . Lagi-lagi tanganku yang memegang alih kemudi membawaku ketempat kenanganku dengan Kaito. Disinilah tempat aku dan Kaito dinner bersama pas malam Natal. Dan aku duduk dimeja nomor 9. Meja yang kududuki sekarang sama percis sama yang kududuki waktu bersama Kaito. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Flashback on

Shinichi : Kaito...aku mau kau bawa kemana sih?

Kaito : Sudah, sabar aja. sebentar lagi kita sampai kok.

Shinichi : Tapi kan gak harus nutup mataku begini.

Kaito : Bawel banget sih! Nah, Duduk disini.

Shinichi : Boleh kulepas penutup matanya?

Kaito : Biar aku bukain. Tadaaaa!

Shinichi : Wow. Kaito! Kamu... kamu mau neraktir aku direstaurant mewah ini. Dan lagi ... suasananya romantis.

Kaito : Bagaimana? Kamu terkejut kan? Dan kamu pasti kagum deh sama aku. hhihihh.

Shinichi : Yayaya aku terkejut dan kagum.

Kaito : Kamu akan lebih terkejut lagi nanti.

Shinichi : Nanti? Kamu nyiapin sesuatu lagi buat aku?

Kaito : Unggg... ada deh!

Shinichi : Huh. Pelit gak mau kasih tau.

Kaito : Oh iya. Kamu tau gak kenapa aku milih meja nomor sembilan?

Shinichi : Angka kesukaanmu?

Kaito : Bukan!

Shinichi : Lalu?

Kaito : Jadi... alasannya karena, Kamu tau kan dalam bisbol ada sembilan pemain. Kurang satu aja gak bisa. Sembilan artinya lengkap. Kenapa kita duduk dimeja nomor sembilan? Itu karena kalau ada kamu aku baru merasa lengkap. Kamu nomor sembilanku.

Shinichi : *blushing* Kai... kaito.

Flashback off

'Kamu adalah nomor sembilanku Kaito,' batinku. Cairan bening dari kedua bola mataku tumpah begitu mengingat kenanganku bersama Kaito direstaurant ini. Aku menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dipipiku. Pengelihatanku samar. Sepertinya cairan bening itu sudah membendung diujung bola mataku.

Samar-samar kulihat ada seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan. Berdiri didepanku, tangan kirinya dijejalkan kesaku celananya. Dan tangan kanannya memegang saputangan yang disodorkan kearahku. Aku berkedip. Dan cairan bening yang sedari tadi membendung kini tumpah menyusuri pipiku. Pengelihatanku jelas kembali.

Tak kusangka kaito sudah berada didepanku. Hening sejenak. Lalu...

"Hapus dulu air matamu baru aku mau ngomong denganmu."

"Baka! Barusan kamu ngomong sama aku tau," kuambil saputangan yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Unggh... jadi kenapa menangis?"

"Baka! Ini... debu!"

"Pesulap sepertiku tidak bisa tertipu."

"Mau apa kamu kesini?"

"Ano... itu... aku membuntutimu."

"Apa?"

"Ya, tadi aku lihat kamu di taman. 30 menit kamu duduk dan bengong begitu. Akhirnya kamu pergi juga. Dan ternyata kamu kesini. Duduk dimeja nomor sembilan."

"Terus?"

"Ya aku bisa mendunga. Kamu butuh aku. Aku pelengkapmu. Aku nomor sembilanmu. Iya kan?"

"Ungg..."

"Oke! Kalau kamu masih mau marah. Kita bisa selesain sekarang."

"Sudahlah. Aku mengerti kok. Mungkin aku yang terlalu... yah. Kamu tau kan ini cuma salah paham."

"Hem, ya kurasa begitu."

"Jadi? Sekarang?"

"Tunggu... kita belum bertukar kado."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita sudah berada direstaurant. Tapi kita belum tukeran kado ditaman bukan?"

"Jadi? Kita ketaman sekarang gitu?"

"Baka! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal bodoh begitu. Aku saja sudah lelah menunggumu 30 menit yang berdiam diri begitu."

"Errr... Lalu kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Ungg... tutup matamu!"

"Apa? Mau apa?"

"Jangan bawel! Cepetan deh!"

Akhirnya kuturuti perintahnya. Kututup mataku. Dan... tidak ada suara Kaito. Aku semakin bingung. Apa yang akan Kaito lakukan? Tiba-tiba *Cuuuup* . Ada sesuatu yang menahan bibirku. Apakah bibir Kaito. Aku kaget dan tersentak. Aku menahan nafasku. Rasa deg-degan menyelubungiku. Saat kubuka mataku, *PLOOOP* Setangkai bunga mawar tiba-tiba muncul dari jemari tangan Kaito.

"It... itu... ungg... itu hadiah dariku. Hadiah yang lain ketinggalan dirumah. Jadi... aku, ung... yeaah kasih hadiah itu dulu *blushing*."

"Hem, ya ini juga sudah cukup kok. Lebih dari cukup. Sangat menarik Kaito."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem," anggukku.

Malam Natal yang kukira akan kujalani sendiri ternyata salah. Kaito benar-benar memberikan hadiah yang spesial darinya. Setelah dinner berakhir. Kaito mengajakku untuk berseluncur diatas es. Seperti Natal tahun lalu. Kami meluncur bersama diatas es. Sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu Natal. Dan salju pun mulai turun. Mengabadikan cinta kita. Antara aku dan Kaito.

[END]

**Akhirnya sayaaaaa buat fic lagii *tebar bunga* sekian lama fakum mau UKK, Eh gak juga deng. Hhoho**

**Btw aku juga dpt ide fic ini dari Novelnya kak Ilana Tan loooh pada tau kan? Dan ada beberapa kutipan yang aku contek T,T *maaf kak aku copas* yang "Kamu tau kan dalam bisbol ada sembilan pemain. Kurang satu aja gak bisa. Sembilan artinya lengkap. Kenapa kita duduk dimeja nomor sembilan? Itu karena kalau ada kamu aku baru merasa lengkap. Kamu nomor sembilanku." Tapi rada di ralat dikit (yang di underline yang diralat) muwehehhe .**

**Ne..ne minna-san! Gimana? Hehhe Fic one-shot yg satu ini? ungg... jelek yaa? T,T mohon kritik dan saran, tentunya dengan cara RnR? **

**Jaaaaaaa~~~~**


End file.
